Electric X Wind
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Demi meraih impiannya menjadi seorang hunter, Lica mengikuti ujian hunter dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru seperti Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, dan Killua. Petualangan, persahabatan, pertengkaran, dan perasaan spesial akan mereka berlima alami cepat atau lambat. Ikuti saja kisahnya di Electric x Wind! /Disclaimer : I don't own HxH/ This story doesn't contain marysue oc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Friends X and X Enemy - Let's Run!

Matahari bersinar terik, angin bertiup lembut dan suara para pedagang menghias jalanan Kota Zaban. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu menatap para pedagang dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil berjalan bersama navigatornya.

"Kota Zaban sangat menyenangkan! Setelah aku menjadi hunter, aku mau ke sini lagi!" kata gadis itu ceria.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus semangat di ujian hunter ini sehingga kau bisa cepat menjadi hunter dan jalan-jalan ke sini, Lica." respon navigatornya sambil tetap berjalan.

"Ya, aku akan semangat dan berjuang keras." jawab Lica dengan tatapan mata tegas.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap navigator sambil menunjuk bangunan tua yang menjual steak.

"Bangunan untuk ujian hunter yang unik." gumam Lica. Lica dan navigatornya pun memasuki kedai kecil itu dan menuju ruang belakang kedai.

"Berjuang, Lica. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee." pamit navigator.

"Arigatou, Shiori-san. Jaa nee." balas Lica sambil tersenyum tipis. Navigator membalas senyum Lica dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Lica duduk diam di salah satu kursi sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Zeett!" Tiba-tiba ruangan tempat Lica berada mulai bergerak. "Huh, apalagi yang akan terjadi?" pikir Lica sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Matanya tertuju pada layar kecil di atas pintu elevator. Di dalam layar kecil itu tertera angka yang terus berubah.

"Sudah lantai 30 lebih dan masih bergerak. Akan sampai lantai berapa?!" kata Lica sambil memegang meja di hadapannya.

"B45..."

"B69..."

"B87..."

"B99... dan B100."

"Ting!" bunyi mesin elevator terdengar dan ruangan itu berhenti bergerak. Lica melepaskan pegangannya dari meja dan mulai berdiri tegak.

"Siap atau tidak, ujian akan dimulai!" kata Lica untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lica melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat ratusan orang di hadapannya. Ratusan pasang mata milik para peserta ujian hunter menatap balik Lica dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis. Lica menelan ludah dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mata mereka saja sudah menakutkan apalagi diri mereka." pikirnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Permisi, ini nomor pesertamu. Tolong selalu dikenakan dan jangan hilang." ucap seseorang dengan kepala jelly hijau sambil menyodorkan papan nomor ke Lica.

"399 ya." Lica mengambil papan nomor itu sambil menciumnya pelan. "Semoga ini nomor keberuntunganku." Setelah itu, Lica pun memasang papan nomor itu di dada kirinya.

"Hey! Kau baru pertama kali ikut ujian hunter ini ya?" kata seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Lica dari belakang.

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Lica polos kepada laki-laki besar yang memakai baju biru.

"Aku tahu karena aku sudah sering melihat orang sepertimu. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat peserta baru yang kikuk karena aku adalah seorang peserta ujian veteran yang sudah mengikuti ujian berkali-kali dan ini yang ke-35. Perkenalkan namaku Tonpa!" kata Tonpa semangat. Lica menatap Tonpa dengan sedikit sweatdrop di keningnya, tetapi dia merasa senang karena masih ada peserta ujian hunter yang ramah.2

"Kau sangat ramah! Akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan seseorang yang ramah di sini. Orang-orang di sini tampak menyeramkan. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Lica. Salam kenal." kata Lica sambil menjabat tangan Tonpa.

Tonpa menunjukkan senyum yang sedikit menyeringai kepada Lica. "Ternyata anak ini sangat polos dan mudah sekali dibodohi." pikir Tonpa licik. "Ngomong-ngomong sebagai tanda persahabatan, kuberikan kau sekaleng jus jeruk." ucap Tonpa sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng ke Lica.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Lica pun meraih kaleng itu. "Arigatou, Tonpa!"

"Tidak masalah, aku permisi dulu." ucap Tonpa sambil melangkah meninggalkan Lica.

Lica tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Tonpa. Dalam hati, Lica berpikir kalau tak seharusnya dia melihat seseorang hanya dari penampilan luar. Buktinya saja Tonpa yang terlihat aneh dan agak mencurigakan bisa sebaik ini kepadanya. Lica pun berjalan sembari membuka jus jeruk yang baru diperolehnya.

"Creesh!" Jus jeruk kaleng itu terbuka dan Lica menghirup aroma jeruk dari kaleng itu. Wanginya benar-benar segar, menurut Lica. Lica pun hendak meminum jus itu, namun belum sempat jus itu membasahi tenggorokannya, ia tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai. "Duak!"

"Aw!" rintih Lica sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk lantai. Lica mengusap kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa jus kaleng miliknya jatuh ke lantai. Ia terdiam menatap jus miliknya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Idiot." gerutu seseorang.

"Idiot?" Lica menoleh ke belakang dan melihat anak laki-laki berambut putih yang memegang skateboard. Mata Lica melihat ke arah kaki anak laki-laki dan kembali menatap mata anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak idiot! Kau yang idiot. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Kau membuat jusku tumpah!" teriak Lica di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau yang idiot! Bagaimana bisa kau tersandung? Aku sudah meluruskan kakiku dari awal di sini dan kau bisa jatuh? Kau sangat idiot." balas laki-laki itu juga dengan nada galak.

"Freak!" teriak Lica kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu. "Padahal aku benar-benar ingin minum jus itu. Dasar anak laki-laki menyebalkan! Aku coba minta Tonpa lagi saja. Dia kan baik." gumam Lica. Lica berlari kecil dan mencari Tonpa hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Tonpa bersama dengan 3 laki-laki. 2 orang dari mereka terlihat cukup dewasa dan 1 orang lagi seumuran dengan Lica.

"Tonpa!" teriak Lica. "Boleh kuminta jus jeruk lagi? Jus milikku tumpah karena seorang anak laki-laki menyebalkan."

"Tentu saja! Oh iya, untuk kalian bertiga juga ada. Ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita." ucap Tonpa sambil membagikan jus kaleng itu kepada 4 orang di sekitarnya.

Lica dan ketiga orang itu menerima kaleng yang disodorkan Tonpa dan segera meminumnya, namun belum sempat cairan berwarna oranye itu membasahi tenggorokan mereka, salah satu dari mereka memuntahkannya.

"Tonpa, sepertinya jus yang kau berikan sudah rusak. Rasanya aneh." ucap laki-laki berambut jabrik yang mengenakan baju berwarna saja semua langsung memuntahkan jus yang ada di mulutnya. Seorang dari mereka yang memakai kemeja dan jas biru mengomeli Tonpa dengan galak. Tonpa hanya bisa berlutut minta maaf dan meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Lica menghela napas pelan dan melirik ke dalam kaleng jus tersebut kemudian melihat Tonpa yang berlari ketakutan. Saat itu, Lica baru menyadari kalau Tonpa tak benar-benar baik. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Tonpa pasti sudah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jus ini. Baka baka baka!" ucap Lica pelan sambil memukuli keningnya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, Lica pun melirik 3 orang yang sempat bersama Tonpa.

"Arigatou. Kalau tanpamu, aku sudah sakit karena jus yang diberikan Tonpa." ucap Lica sembari membungkuk ke hadapan laki-laki berbaju hijau.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Gon!" kata Gon semangat. "Dia Kurapika dan ini Leorio." tunjuk Gon pada laki-laki di sampingnya yang berambut kuning dan hitam.

"Salam kenal Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio! Namaku Lica. Semoga kita bisa berteman akrab dan saling membantu." kata Lica sambil menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu. "Gon, berapa umurmu?" tanya Lica.

"Aku 12 tahun." jawab Gon sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu, kita sama!" respon Lica sambil menunjukkan salah satu ibu jarinya ke hadapan Gon. "Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang seumuran denganku!" lanjut Lica sambil menggosok-gosok rambut Gon dengan salah satu tangannya. "Ya. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!" timpal Gon. Tak memakan waktu lama, mereka berempat saling berteman akrab dan mengobrol asyik tentang ujian hunter yang sebentar lagi akan mereka alami.

"Kriiingg!" Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti itu di ruangan tersebut dan dinding besi yang menutup ruangan mereka terbuka. Muncullah seorang examiner (penguji) yang berpakaian rapi. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan namanya adalah Satotz. Satotz bilang kalau ia akan berjalan dan membawa mereka menuju lokasi diadakannya ujian hunter selanjutnya. Orang-orang bersemangat dan segera berjalan mengikuti Satotz begitu juga Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, dan Lica. Para peserta berjalan, kemudian berjalan agak cepat hingga akhirnya para peserta terpaksa harus berlari karena Satotz bergerak makin cepat.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi berlari?" teriak Leorio dengan keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya Satotz menambah kecepatannya lagi." jawab Lica. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Leorio." tambah Gon.

Leorio hanya menghela napas dan memaksa otot kakinya bergerak lebih cepat. Tepat pada saat itu, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang menggunakan skateboard untuk mengikuti Satotz. "Hey, menggunakan skateboard itu curang!" teriak Leorio galak.

"Dia tidak curang, Leorio. Satotz hanya bilang untuk mengikuti dia. Terserah para peserta untuk berlari atau menggunakan skateboard." jelas Gon. "Kau berada di pihak siapa, Gon?!" teriak Leorio.

Laki-laki yang menggunakan skateboard menoleh ke arah Gon dan mengambil skateboardnya. "Aku juga akan berlari." kata laki-laki itu sambil menyamakan irama larinya dengan Gon. Laki-laki berambut putih ini tampaknya tertarik dengan sikap Gon.

"Namaku Killua. Siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. "Namaku Gon, dia Lica." jawab Gon ramah sambil menunjuk Lica. Lica hanya membuang muka dan memilih melihat ke depan. Lica masih kesal dengan peristiwa jus tumpah karena anak laki-laki di samping Gon.

"Lica, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gon bingung. Mendengar pertanyaan Gon, Lica langsung mengeluarkan hasrat dan amarah yang sedari tadi disimpannya. "Gon, dia anak laki-laki menyebalkan yang kuceritakan tadi! Dia yang menumpahkan jusku!" teriak Lica sedikit hiperbola sambil menunjuk Killua.

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu karena kau yang idiot!" timpal Killua.

"Kau yang idiot!" teriak Lica.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. "Cukup, Lica, Killua! Berhenti bertengkar dan ayo kita berteman!" ajak Gon ceria.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak yang menyebalkan dan tidak sopan seperti dia, Gon." ucap Lica kasar. "Seperti aku mau berteman dengan perempuan idiot dan kasar sepertimu saja." balas Killua. "Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu, Gon?" lanjut Killua sambil tersenyum ke arah Gon.

"12." jawab Gon. "Lica juga 12."

"Berarti kita sama, Gon. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita berlari lebih cepat." ajak Killua dengan maksud untuk meninggalkan Lica. "Ayo!" respon Gon semangat.

Killua dan Gon pun menambah kecepatan larinya begitu juga dengan Lica. "Kupikir anak perempuan di sebelahmu akan tertinggal, Gon." sindir Killua dengan nada dingin. "Lari Lica sama cepatnya dengan kita, Killua." kata Gon polos yang tidak mengerti maksud Killua. "Jangan kira karena aku anak perempuan, aku tidak bisa berlari secepat anak laki-laki." timpal Lica sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Killua. "Begitukah? Baiklah, Ayo kita bertiga lomba lari dan lihat secepat apa **anak** **perempuan** bisa berlari." tawar Killua juga dengan senyum menyeringai dan tatapan mata tajam ke arah Lica. "Ayo!" teriak Gon setuju. "Oke." respon Lica setuju.

Ketiga anak berumur 12 tahun tersebut menambah kembali kecepatannya dan saling beradu. Di sisi lain, para peserta ujian hunter yang lain mulai kelelahan dan banyak yang kehilangan harapan. Salah satunya adalah Leorio. Leorio membuang kopernya dan berdiri diam. Pandangannya sedikit buram dan rasa putus asa membanjiri dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa. Mereka semua monster dan aku hanyalah orang biasa." pikir Leorio. Namun, belum sempat Leorio menyerah 100%, Kurapika memungut koper Leorio dan menyemangatinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau memperoleh banyak uang kalau kau sudah menyerah seperti ini, Leorio?" ucap Kurapika sambil berlari membawa koper dan melewati Leorio.

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Aku masih bisa!" teriak Leorio sambil membuka bajunya dan berlari kencang. Kurapika tersenyum tipis dan ikut membuka pakaian luarnya sambil berlari bersama Leorio. Leorio akan berjuang menjadi hunter agar dia bisa memperoleh cukup uang dan menjadi dokter, begitu juga Kurapika akan berjuang untuk6 kehormatan klannya.

Kembali kepada Gon, Killua, dan Lica yang sedang beradu lari, Gon pun penasaran dengan alasan mereka berdua mengikuti ujian hunter.

"Killua, Lica, apa alasanmu ikut ujian hunter ini?" tanya Gon. Killua dan Lica menoleh ke arah Gon. "Aku dengar ujian hunter itu sulit dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan, tetapi tampaknya sangat mengecewakan. Bagaimana denganmu, Gon?" jawab Killua. Mendengar jawaban Killua, Lica sweatdrop.

"Aku ingin menjadi hunter karena ayahku seorang hunter. Aku ingin tahu alasan ayahku menjadi hunter dan lebih mengetahuinya." kata Gon sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku juga sepertimu, Gon." ucap Lica. "Aku ingin ikut ujian hunter karena ayah dan ibuku bilang kalau aku bisa menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat. Selain itu, mereka bilang aku bisa menemukan ikatan persahabatan yang lebih kuat dari apapun juga." lanjut Lica sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang alasanmu, Lica." kata Killua acuh. "Aku menjawab pertanyaan Gon, Kill. Jangan terlalu percaya diri." balas Lica sinis. Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam dan sepertinya Gon merasakan aura pertengkaran di antara mereka. Gon pun segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Lihat ada cahaya di depan sana!" teriak Gon.

"Garis finish!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan. Mereka bertiga pun memacu kecepatan mereka dan berlari di sebelah Satotz.

"Dan finish!" teriak Gon, Killua, dan Lica. Gon dan Killua sampai pada saat yang bersamaan sementara Lica tersandung di anak tangga terakhir sehingga dia yang terakhir sampai.

"Aku menang!" teriak Gon. "Tidak, aku yang menang!" teriak Killua. "Satotz-san, siapa yang duluan sampai?" tanya Gon kepada Satotz. "Kalian berdua sampai bersamaan." jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, aku membelikanmu makan malam dan kau membelikanku makan malam." kata Gon. Killua yang mendengarnya hanya mampu merespon kalau Gon aneh.

"Hey, lihat Lica yang kalah! Berarti dia yang membelikan kita berdua makan malam!" teriak Killua sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan kalian. Aku hanya tersandung di anak tangga terakhir!" teriak Lica.

"Ya sudah, kita berdua setengah-setengah membelikan makanan umtuk Lica." ucap Gon menenangkan. "Tidak bisa, dia yang kalah." kata Killua bersikeras. "Baiklah! Aku yang membelikan kalian berdua makan malam. Aku bermain sportif!" teriak Lica sambil duduk di samping Gon dan Killua. "Yeay!" teriak mereka berdua. Satotz hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ketiga anak tersebut.

"Apakah di sini tempat ujian hunter selanjutnya?" tanya Gon pada Satotz.

"Bukan. Kita harus melewati tempat ini untuk menuju tempat ujian hunter berikutnya." jawab Satotz. Killua dan Gon yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan tetap duduk begitu juga dengan Lica sembari menunggu para peserta yang masih berlari menuju tempat ini.

Kabut masih menebal dan membuat pandangan para peserta kurang jelas dengan lingkungan tempat mereka berlari selanjutnya. Lica hanya menghela napas pelan karena sepertinya petualangan menegangkan dan berbahaya akan segera ia dan para peserta ujian lain alami.

* * *

Author Note : Ini adalah cerita pertama saya di fandom Hunter x Hunter. Di cerita ini ada karakter milik saya yaitu Lica, tetapi tenang saja, karena Lica itu bukan oc yang marysue. Dia sama seperti karakter pada umumnya yang punya kelemahan dan Lica itu bukan karakter yang bisa menarik perhatian banyak lawan jenis. Jadi, bagi kalian yang berpikir kalau oc milik saya punya kekuatan dewa dan bergenre harem, tolong buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu ya. ^^ Selamat menikmati!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Unlucky X or X Lucky – Is This Fate?

Kabut tebal yang awalnya menutupi pandangan para peserta ujian hunter mulai memudar. Para peserta ujian hunter memandangi sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau saat ini mereka berada di alam liar. Satotz menatap wajah para peserta satu persatu kemudian menatap jam tangannya. "30 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Satotz-san, sampai kapan kita akan menunggu di sini?" tanya Gon polos. "Sekitar 30 menit lagi." jawab Satotz. "Arigatou Gonzaimasu, Satotz-san." ucap Gon sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya yaitu di sebelah Lica.

"Masih 30 menit lagi." ucap Gon sambil menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok. "Oh begitu. Aku mengantuk." kata Lica sambil menguap. "Bisakah kau membangunkanku kalau ujian sudah dilanjutkan, Gon?" lanjut Lica. "Tidur dulu saja, Lica. Nanti aku akan bangunkan." kata Gon ramah. "Arigatou, Gon!" respon Lica sambil menggosok-gosokkan rambut Gon dengan tangannya.

"Oyasuminasai minna!" kata Lica kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. "Dasar pemalas." celetuk Killua. Seketika, kedua mata Lica langsung terbuka kembali dan menatap Killua dengan tatapan menusuk. "Apa yang kau katakan?! Coba ulangi!" ucap Lica sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Oh, ternyata kau tidak hanya pemalas, tetapi juga tuli sekarang. Dasar pemalas, kasar, idiot. Kau pasti perempuan jadi-jadian karena dadamu rata." kata Killua dengan senyum menyeringai sambil menunjuk dada lica. Sontak saja, wajah Lica merah padam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Killua. "Apa katamu?! Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan, tidak punya etika, bodoh, idiot! Dan siapa bilang dadaku rata!" teriak Lica galak sambil berusaha meninju wajah Killua.

"Sudah berhenti bertengkar." ucap Gon berusaha menenangkan, namun berakhir dengan tidak dihiraukan kedua belah pihak.

"Seranganmu terlalu lambat." ucap Killua meremehkan. Lica pun mempercepat serangannya, namun tetap saja Killua mampu menghindari semua tinjunya, hingga akhirnya Killua menangkap salah satu tangan Lica. "Selain lambat, tinjumu juga lemah sekali." bisik Killua di telinga Lica yang membuat Lica bergidik. Tanpa berpikir jernih, Lica pun menggerakan kaki kanannya dengan maksud menendang kepala Killua, namun dengan mudah Killua memegang kaki Lica. "H-Hey! Lepaskan kakiku!" teriak Lica. "Oke." respon Killua dengan wajah sinis. Killua mendorong kaki Lica dengan keras hingga membuat Lica kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun, Lica berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh.

"Kau itu manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, Killua!" teriak Lica sambil mempercepat dan memperkuat serangannya. Killua pun tetap dapat menghindari Lica dan kali ini Killua juga membalas serangan Lica tetapi Lica juga mampu menghindarinya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Killua mulai mempercepat serangannya dan hampir tepat mengenai wajah Lica. Refleks, Lica memejamkan kedua matanya. Lica bingung karena serangan Killua tak datang juga mengenai wajahnya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat Killua tertawa puas.

"Lihat, Gon! Wajahnya lucu sekali!" kata Killua kepada Gon sambil menunjuk Lica. Gon hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kalian berdua sudah akrab ya?" ucap Gon senang dengan senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Killua dan Lica bersamaan sambil membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. "Lihat saja, kalian berdua sudah kompak. Rasa-rasanya akan ada pasangan baru setelah ujian hunter ini." ujar Leorio sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. Kurapika yang ada di sebelah Leorio hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku kedua bocah berambut putih dan cokelat di hadapannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." ucap Lica sambil menatap Leorio tajam dan mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekelilingnya yang sama sekali tidak membuat Leorio takut. Sementara itu, Killua hanya tersenyum penuh arti di depan Leorio yang justru membuat Leorio sedikit ketakutan dan menelan ludahnya. "Anak ini menyeramkan." pikir Leorio dalam hati.

"Zreeek!" Sebuah gerbang besi menutup lorong yang sempat dilewati para peserta ujian. Sontak saja perhatian semua peserta ujian mengarah ke gerbang itu. "Sekarang, saya akan menjelaskan mengenai tempat yang akan kita lewati menuju ujian hunter berikutnya." ucap Satotz. Ia pun menjelaskan kondisi lingkungan tempat mereka berlari dan berkata kalau para peserta harus berlari di belakangnya agar selamat dari berbagai bahaya yang ada. Para peserta pun mengangguk dan memasang wajah serius.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok. "Akulah examiner yang sebenarnya! Dia hanya akan membawa kalian ke dalam hutan ini dan memberi makan kawanannya. Lihat saja wajah makhluk ini." jelas orang tersebut yang mengaku sebagai examiner sambil memegang tubuh kera yang memiliki wajah seperti Satotz. Orang-orang pun terkejut dan mulai mempertanyakan mana examiner yang sesungguhnya.

"Ini tidak baik." pikir Killua, Lica, dan Kurapika dalam hati. "Seet!" Hisoka melempar beberapa pisau kartu miliknya kepada Satotz dan orang yang mengaku sebagai examiner. Hal mengejutkan terjadi. Orang yang mengaku examiner tersebut jatuh mati karena pisau kartu Hisoka dan kera yang sempat dibawanya berlari ketakutan. Sementara itu, Satotz mampu menangkap pisau kartu yang diarahkan Hisoka.

"Sekarang sudah jelas bukan, mana examiner yang sesungguhnya." ucap Hisoka sambil memasang senyum yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menakutkan. "Kali ini tindakanmu dapat ditolerir. Apabila kau menyerangku kembali dengan alasan apapun, aku akan laporkan kau ke chairman dan kau didiskualifikasi." kata Satotz. Tak lama kemudian setelah Satotz selesai menjelaskan, Satotz kembali berlari dan memimpin arah para peserta ujian. Gon, Killua, Lica, Leorio, dan Kurapika pun ikut berlari mengikuti Satotz.

"Gara-gara kau, aku tidak sempat tidur!" teriak Lica keras di telinga Killua. "**Anak** **perempuan** idiot sepertimu itu berisik sekali ya." ucap Killua sambil memasang wajah terganggu. "Gon, ayo kita berlari lebih cepat." ajak Killua. "Baiklah!" respon Gon. Gon dan Killua mempercepat kecepatannya diikuti dengan Lica di belakang mereka berdua. "Mereka bertiga benar-benar cepat." ucap Leorio sambil menatap Gon, Killua, dan Lica dengan tatapan iri. "Ya." ucap Kurapika datar.

Makin dalam para peserta ujian berlari ke hutan, makin tebal kabutnya sehingga pada akhirnya, banyak sekali para peserta ujian yang tersesat dan kehilangan arah. Salah satu contohnya adalah Lica. "Sial! Mengapa aku bisa kehilangan jejak mereka?" umpat Lica pelan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ini semua karena kecerobohanku. Aku kurang konsentrasi dan terpengaruh dengan suara-suara tiruan hewan di hutan ini." ucap Lica menyesal sambil berjalan tanpa arah. Tiba-tiba Lica sekilas melihat beberapa peserta ujian berlari mengikuti bayangan Satotz.

"Kalian harus berlari di belakangku agar terhindar dari bahaya." Terdengar suara Satotz menggema di telinga Lica. Lica pun memutuskan untuk berlari mengikuti beberapa peserta ujian yang sempat dilihatnya. Lica dan para peserta lain berlari hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung tebing. Lica melihat ke bawah dan ia melihat banyak mayat para peserta ujian hunter. Lica dan peserta yang tersisa terkejut melihat banyak peserta lain jatuh ke lembah berduri tersebut. Tepat pada saat itu, Lica sadar kalau ia dan para peserta lain sudah tertipu dan masuk perangkap yang dibuat makhluk-makhluk di hutan ini.

"Kita harus berbalik arah. Kita sudah masuk perangkap." ucap Lica mengajak peserta lain sambil mulai melangkah. "Lihat ada banyak kupu-kupu biru yang indah!" celetuk salah satu peserta. Para peserta menoleh ke atas dan bubuk halus di kaki milik kupu-kupu terhirup oleh mereka sehingga membuat mereka jatuh pingsan. Lica pun segera meniup serbuk itu kemudian menahan napas dan menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa kupu-kupu berbahaya itu bisa ada di sini?" pikir Lica bingung sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. "Maafkan aku karena terpaksa harus meninggalkan kalian." ucap Lica sedih sambil berlari sangat kencang. "Tempat ini benar-benar amat sangat berbahaya. Apa aku bisa selamat dan kembali ke rute menuju ujian hunter selanjutnya?" pikir Lica hampir pasrah.

"Seet!" Sebuah pisau kartu melesat hampir mengenai wajah Lica. Lica menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Hisoka sedang berselisih dengan peserta ujian lain. "Dia yang tadi melempar examiner dengan pisau kartu." pikir Lica sambil menatap pisau kartu Hisoka yang menancap di pohon. "Ini tidak baik. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." pikir Lica lagi. Sekilas Lica menatap Hisoka yang memasang senyum di mukanya. Sempat terjadi kontak mata di antara Lica dan Hisoka, namun Lica buru-buru menyudahinya.

"Set! Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!" 3 pisau kartu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Lica dan beruntungnya Lica mampu menghindari semuanya. "Dia bermaksud untuk menghabisiku. Aura membunuhnya pekat sekali. Aku harus kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga." gumam Lica sambil berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Hisoka.

"Pilihan yang bijaksana." gumam Hisoka sambil memandang Lica yang sudah berlari menjauhinya. "Kau lulus ujian hunter dariku." lanjutnya lagi sambil melempar pisau kartu ke segala arah dan menancap tepat di dada kiri para peserta hunter yang sempat berselisih dengannya sebelum Lica muncul. "Sayang sekali kalian semua gagal." ucap Hisoka sambil tersenyum puas menatap para peserta yang telah jatuh tersungkur.

Kembali pada Lica, Lica berlari sekencang-kencangnya demi menyelamatkan diri dari Hisoka dan Lica pun berhenti saat merasa posisinya telah aman dan menarik napas panjang untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"A..aku selamat." ucap Lica lega sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Setidaknya aku tidak terbunuh sia-sia... Tunggu! Mengapa kabut jadi setebal ini?!" pikir Lica sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Benar seperti yang dikatakan Lica, kabut di sekelilingnya menebal dan terlihatnya buah stroberi besar di hadapannya. "Ada sebuah stroberi besar... Tidak sekarang dua, bahkan tiga dan sekarang ada lima!" teriak Lica sangat terkejut. "Ini aneh dan sekarang buah stroberi itu bertambah banyak!" teriak Lica makin keras dan seusai teriakannya berakhir, dari kabut tersebut muncul monster seperti dinosaurus. Monster itu mengaum dan berusaha memakan Lica.

"Ternyata stroberi yang kulihat hanya kamuflase dari kulit monster ini agar menarik perhatian mangsanya." pikir Lica sambil berusaha menghindari mulut monster yang ingin menelannya. "Baru saja aku selamat dari pembunuh, sekarang aku bertemu pembunuh lainnya!" teriak Lica kesal sambil berlari cepat diikuti monster di belakangnya.

Tampaknya kesialan sedang datang kepada Lica, ia tersandung batang pohon akibat kurang teliti melihat jalan tempatnya berlari. "Aww..." rintih Lica sambil berusaha bangun namun monster itu lebih dulu menerkamnya dan menggigit bajunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lica mengambil batang pohon yang membuatnya tersandung.

Monster itu melontarkan Lica ke udara dan membuka mulutnya tepat di posisi Lica akan jatuh. Lica pun memeluk batang pohon dan memposisikan batang pohon untuk menahan kedua rahang monster tersebut.

"WRAAAAWWW!" aum monster tersebut yang membuat telinga Lica tuli sejenak. Lica terdiam menatap batang pohon yang dipeluknya. Batang pohon yang menahan rahang monster cukup rapuh dan retakan sudah muncul yang menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi batang itu akan patah karena tekanan rahang monster.

"Aku belum ingin mati. Aku masih ingin bertemu teman-temanku. Aku juga ingin menjadi hunter bersama mereka. Kumohon kali ini saja!" pinta Lica dalam hati dan tak lama kemudian batang pohon itu patah. Lica pun hampir terperosok ke dalam tenggorokan monster namun ia masih sempat memegang taring monster tersebut. Lica menatap ke bawah dan melihat gelapnya mulut monster tersebut. Tangannya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" teriak Lica dan spontan saja kedua tangannya lepas dari taring monster tersebut. Matanya terpejam dan rasa ketakutan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

Lica POV

Inikah rasa ketakutan akan kematian?

Mungkin seperti ini ya...

Apakah ini saatnya aku bertemu kembali dengan mereka?

Pasti menyenangkan bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi...

Aku belum menemukan apa yang mereka bilang...

Ikatan persahatan yang lebih kuat dari apapun juga...

Normal POV

"Aku belum ingin MATI!" teriak Lica sambil membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan.

Tiba-tiba saja monster itu mengaum sangat kencang dan keras. "RWAAAAAARRRRR!" aum monster itu yang berhasil mendorong Lica keluar dari mulutnya akibat tekanan angin yang sangat besar. Lica terkejut dan seulas senyum terajut di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Belum lama ia tersenyum, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi shok. "Bagaimana bisa aku sesantai ini?! Ke mana aku akan jatuh? Kumohon jatuhkan aku di dekat Gon, atau Kurapika atau Leorio atau Tonpa pun tak apa! Bahkan jatuh di dekat Killua pun tidak masalah walaupun aku kesal dengannya." teriak Lica. Lica pun melihat ranting pohon dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"Duakk!" Ranting pohon itu patah dan untungnya Lica jatuh ke semak-semak yang cukup lebat. "Aduh!" rinthh Lica pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Lica pun berusaha keluar dari semak-semak itu.

Di sisi lain, terdapat seorang peserta ujian hunter yang sedang berlari melewati semak itu. Karena suara gaduh dari gesekan dedaunan di semak yang Lica timbulkan, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang mengikutiku dari tadi, tetapi mengapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang?" pikir peserta ujian hunter berambut putih itu. Killua pun menatap semak-semak itu dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengeluarkan kuku tajam di jari-jarinya. Ia pun berjalan tanpa suara ke semak itu dan seketika munculah kepala Lica.

"WAAA!" teriak Lica dan Killua bersamaan.

"Jadi sekarang kau menjadi penguntit?" tanya Killua sarkastik.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu? Siapa yang menguntitmu?!" teriak Lica galak.

"Tentu saja kau. Dasar bodoh." ucap Killua dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh!" balas Lica kesal.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi **anak** **perempuan** merepotkan sepertimu." ucap Killua sambil mulai berlari. "Tu..tunggu!" kata Lica gugup. Killua menoleh sedikit ke arah Lica karena perkataan Lica. "Apa?" tanya Killua datar. "Aku ikut." ucap Lica sambil menunduk malu menutupi rona merah di wajahnya karena merasa malu dan kalah. "Terserah padamu." ucap Killua santai sambil berlari kembali.

Lica pun bangkit berdiri dan berlari di sebelah Killua. Ia sesungguhnya kesal karena ia kalah dengan Killua, namun di sisi lain ia bersyukur karena ia jatuh di dekat Killua. Setidaknya ia masih bisa lulus ujian hunter babak ini.

"Hey, Killua! Aku berhutang padamu satu dan aku pasti alan membayarnya. Kau boleh pegang ucapanku." ucap Lica. "Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak yakin kau yang idiot bisa membantuku suatu hari. Membebani mungkin." respon Killua santai. "Apa?!" teriak Lica sambil berusaha menjitak kepala Killua. "Kau terlalu lambat, jadi jangan harap untuk menjitakku." ucap Killua sambil tertawa puas menghindari pukulan Lica. "Lihat saja nanti! Aku bisa lebih cepat dari kau. Kalau aku sudah secepat angin, aku akan menjitakmu sampai puas." kata Lica sambil tersenyum membayangkan dirinya memukuli kepala Killua.

"Oke. Kutunggu sampai kau secepat itu." jawab Killua sambil mempercepat larinya. Mendengar jawaban Killua, Lica pun merasa sedikit senang dan ia pun tersenyum tipis. Lica pun ikut mempercepat ritme larinya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa. Hahaha..." ujar Killua lagi yang jelas membuat mood Lica berubah 180 derajat. "Idiot!" teriak Lica kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Gon dan yang lainnya?" tanya Lica. "Entah." jawab Killua datar.

Killua dan Lica pun berlari bersama dan berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan. Ketegangan di antara mereka berdua juga sedikit menyusut karena mereka berdua mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Mana Gon? Padahal aku masih ingin ngobrol bersamanya." gumam Killua yang mengira Gon gagal di babak ini. "Hey, Gon itu teman kita! Kita harus yakin kalau dia bisa lulus ujian ini dan menjadi hunter bersama-sama." tegur Lica. "Berisik." balas Killua. "Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!" Lica pun berjalan meninggalkan Killua dan melihat Leorio duduk di bawah pohon dengan pipi bengkak dan memar.

"Leorio! Ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanya Lica sedikit khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu." jawab Leorio sambil memegang pipinya. Lica pun duduk diam di samping Leorio. "Semoga Gon dan Kurapika cepat sampai." pinta Lica dalam hati.

"15 menit lagi." Satotz mengumumkan waktu ujian dan jelas membuat Lica terkejut. "Ayolah, Gon, Kurapika!" teriak Lica cemas. Lica menatap ujung jalan dan berharap Gon dan Kurapika segera muncul dan harapannya terkabul. Kedua orang itu muncul dan berlari dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

"Gon, Kurapika!" teriak Lica senang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Gon dan Kurapika yang melihat tingkah Lica hanya tersenyum.

"Anak itu sampai. Seperti dugaanku." pikir Satotz.

Tepat pada saat Gon dan Kurapika sampai, Lica pun memeluk tubuh mereka berdua. "Sudah kuduga kalau kalian berdua pasti sampai!" kata Lica senang. Gon dan Kurapika membalas pelukan Lica sambil tersenyum senang.

Killua menatap mereka bertiga dari kejauhan dan rasa iri sedikit menyelimutinya. Ia merasa aneh karena Gon, Kurapika, dan Lica yang baru bertemu bisa akrab seperti itu.

_"...ikatan persahabatan yang lebih kuat dari apapun juga."_

Ucapan Lica beberapa jam lalu bergema pelan di telinga Killua. Killua terkejut dan tersenyum tipis. "Ikatan persahabatan? Huh..." gumam Killua sambil menatap Gon.

Killua berjalan ke arah Gon dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau berhasil, Gon!" kata Killua senang sambil ber-highfive dengan Gon. Gon hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Ujian hunter babak pertama berakhir dan para peserta yang berhasil, ayo berkumpul!" teriak Satotz. Para peserta ujian pun mengikuti perintah Satotz dan berkumpul. "Ini adalah tempat ujian babak kedua. Selanjutnya akan ada examiner yang akan menuntun kalian. Saya undur diri." lanjut Satotz sambil berjalan meninggalkan para peserta ujian yang lulus babak pertama.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu, Satotz-san!" teriak Gon ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Arigatou gonzaimasu!" teriak Lica mengikuti Gon. Satotz hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan kedua peserta itu.

Tak lama setelah Satotz pergi, pintu gerbang di hadapan para peserta ujian terbuka. Para peserta senang sekaligus terkejut karena mereka melihat banyak dapur-dapur beserta peralatan masak berjejer di hadapan mereka. "Apa-apaan ini?" teriak salah satu peserta ujian berbadan besar dan berambut kuning. Para peserta lain pun ikut melontarkan ucapan seperti yang diucapkan peserta berambut kuning.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut biru muncul diikuti dengan seorang laki-laki berbadan besar. "Ujian hunter babak kedua adalah ujian memasak." ucap gadis berambut biru. Sontak saja seluruh peserta terkejut begitu juga Lica, Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan Kurapika. "Apa?! Ujian memasak?" teriak mereka berlima dalam hati.

* * *

A/N : Inilah Electric x Wind chapter 2! Maaf memakan waktu lama ._. Berkat review, follow, dan favorite kalian, saya jadi semangat untuk menulis chapter 2 yang baru saya buat setengah. Kemarin saya langsung mengetik 5 halaman untuk menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih ya atas supportnya. Oh iya ada beberapa hal di chapter ini yang harus saya jelaskan di author note dan bukan di ceritanya langsung.

Pertama, Lica bisa selamat dari monster bukan karena ada kekuatan ajaib atau apapun. Dia selamat karena keberuntungan. Hehe… Ingat kan kalau Lica mengambil batang pohon untuk menahan rahang monster dan patah? Nah, patahannya jatuh ke dalam tenggorokan monster dan menancap di tenggorokannya. Itulah yang penyebab monster mengaum sangat kencang dan saking kencangnya, tekanan udara dari auman monsternya bisa mementalkan Lica. Cukup masuk akal kan?

Kedua, kalian pasti bingung mengapa waktu Lica bertemu dengan Killua, Killua sendirian dan tidak bersama Gon. Ini bukan kemauan saya (sebenernya ada sedikit kemauan saya sih untuk buat bagian cerita dimana Lica dan Killua lol xD) tetapi di animenya, Killua sempat ditinggalkan Gon karena Gon lebih memilih menolong Kurapika dan Leorio. Yah jadi maka itu Killua sendirian pas bertemu dengan Lica.

Sekian author note dan chapter 2 Electric x Wind! Mohon bantuan dan support kawan-kawan sekalian. Hehe… Semoga Lica di chapter ini tetap tampil seperti yang saya inginkan yaitu tidak marysue ^^


End file.
